Xmen unplugged
by ShojoAngel
Summary: This is a series I'm making I'll stop at maybe ten chapters , don't feel shy to make requests BTW
1. Leader boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Avril Lavigne's song "Skater Boy" OR Xmen  
  
Note: I was going to make something like this B4 but I guess I wasn't allowed to *cough* anyway This will be the first in a series of Xmen Parodies for a "Lip sync" contest at Bayville high. Lip sync is when you play a song and mouth the words to it onstage while doing a dance number or something, usually in costume. I'm calling it "Leader boy"  
  
  
  
The lights in the Bayville Theater all go down as thousands of chattering students quiet the long awaited Lip Sync. Duncan and Terran sat in the front row, holding hands; she was wearing his promise ring...after five weeks of dating.  
  
All of Jean's old friends sat in the row behind them. Kurt was the only Xman sitting in the seats the rest where behind the stage; he held Amanda's hand in the back row. " I know you'll love this." He smiled as the curtain pulled up.  
  
Jean was standing on the stage in jeans, her Xmen boots and a black t-shirt with a silver Xmen symbol on it. Jean held up a microphone. Music started playing.  
  
  
"He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a mutant, she didn't stay  
What more can I say?"  
  
A screen rolled down showing a picture of Terran walking away from Scott.  
  
"He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well."  
  
  
  
A picture of Terran looking towards Scott while Duncan talked with food in his mouth. A few people snickered.  
  
  
  
  
"But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his Superhero Clothes."  
  
Picture of a girl with bleached, upturned short hair holding a newspaper, which had a picture of the Xmen on it, she was rolling her eyes.  
  
  
"He was a Leader boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth."  
  
Five weeks from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby  
She's not alone"  
  
Picture of Terran with a smile on her face putting a piece of fish stick in Duncan's mouth, at a Table with all of Jeans old friends.  
  
"She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Leader boy saving the world for you and me!"  
  
A picture of Scott blasting Juggernaut , on his knee's , his energy draining.  
  
"She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see this show.  
  
She tags along and stands in the crowd  
Looks for the man that she turned down."  
  
  
"He was a Leader boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super Hero  
Slamin' on terrorists!  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?"  
  
A picture of Scott fighting Mystique.  
  
"Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tuff luck that boys mine now"  
  
A gasp cam from the audience. Duncan who had been going red was now completely shocked.  
  
"We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
See that man that boy could be  
  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
We are in love, haven't you heard?  
How we rock each others world"  
  
A picture of Jean and Scott kissing  
  
"I'm with the Leader boy, I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a Danger room  
Making that program we wrote  
About a girl you used to know!"  
Jean bowed, and (surprisingly) received a loud round of applause. The crowd couldn't help but wonder what was next.  
  
A./n: Do you want me to continue w/ the rest of the Xmen? Please review, any suggestions are welcome , this is my second Jean+Scott. 


	2. Over Protected

Disclaimer: I do not own Brittany Spears song "Over protected" OR the Xmen  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: This might seem very out of character, but I thought it'd be fun to write , and don't you think that if Kitty is saving the world from terrorists she's be able to stop being so "over protected" Like any other girl would feel? Well I'm not saying she has a hidden nature, I mean she DID start up with the "Sirens" but she dropped out. Anyway I thought it's be casting some light into a unknown (maybe non-existant) shadow of our favorite Shadow Cat  
  
Brittany Spears ;  
Overprotected   
  
Amanda and Kurt watched Jean walk off stage, and saw Terran go off to towards the stage. Amanda was a little afraid just looking at Terran, so she snuggled closer to him. She loved her fuzzy , German, mutant man. "Ah this one is Katzchen's song now." He smiled fondly, like he was remembering a old little league game. " It's a bit better than Jean's , but I'm biased." Amanda knew his affection for 'Katzchen' was only little-sister -ish.  
  
She saw The curtain lift up again, enjoying the show. Pink lights focused on the stage. Kitty stood there, her hair down , wearing a poodle skirt , bobby socks ect... She held the microphone close, looking like a mousketeer.   
  
  
(Spoken:)  
I need time, time  
(Love)  
Joy  
(Joy)  
I need space  
(Love)  
No, I need me  
(Action)  
  
Say hello to the girl  
That I am  
You're gonna have to see  
Through my perspective  
I need to make mistakes  
Just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be  
So damn protected"  
  
Twix(A/n: in between. Twixt means in between ) those words and the new verse ; Kitty tugged on her pink sweater, it turned out it was attached to he skirt , she pulled it off , wearing(kinda obviously) Rogue's borrowed "Goth" clothes.  
  
There must be  
Another way  
'Cause I believe in  
Taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do?  
God I need some answers"  
  
She was playing the part right, doing some Brittany type moves , looking confused , but not like she didn't know the dance.  
  
"What am I to do  
With my life?  
(You will find it out  
Don't worry)  
How am I supposed  
To know what's right?  
(You gotta do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been  
So overprotected"  
  
She dramatically bent her head down , looking distraught.   
  
"I tell 'em what I like  
What I want  
And what I don't  
But every time I do  
I stand corrected"  
  
A picture of Lance in the parking lot, during the meeting Jean spoke at. (A/n: When he says all that whiny stuff, him and the brotherhood fighting the Xmen w/ Duncan)  
  
"Things that I've been told  
I cant believe what I hear about the world  
I realize I'm overprotected  
  
There must be another way  
'Cause I believe in takin chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God I need some answers  
  
What am I to do  
With my life?  
(You will find it out  
Don't worry)  
How am I supposed  
To know what's right?  
(You gotta do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been  
So overprotected"  
  
She continues about the stage every healthy male has their eyes focused on her.  
  
I"need time  
Love  
I need space (this is it)  
  
I don't need nobody telling me  
just what I wanna what I want what what  
I'm gonna (I need) do about my destiny  
I say no no nobodys just tellin me  
Just what I wanna (do, do)  
I'm so fed up with people  
Telling me to be someone else but me (action)"  
  
After the Word 'action' a picture of Kitty sparring with Rogue shows on the screen.  
  
"yeah, yeah, yeah)  
What am I to do  
With my life?  
(You will find it out  
Don't worry)  
How am I supposed  
To know what's right?  
(You gotta do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been  
So overprotected  
  
I don't need nobody telling me  
Just what I wanna what I want what what  
I'm gonna do about my destiny  
I say no nobody's just tellin me  
Just what I wanna (do, do)  
I'm so fed up with people  
Telling me to be someone else but me (action)  
  
What am I to do  
With my life?  
(You will find it out  
Don't worry)  
How am I supposed  
To know what's right?  
(You gotta do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been  
So overprotected"  
  
She does one last...rather risk-ay move before exiting the stage, hearing Jean ""Talking" with Terran. She carefully dodged their fighting, and went to the dressing room that she and Rogue shared. She peeked in at Grinned at Rogue's outfit. The southern girl scowled. "No weh in HELL am ah going inta public with this on Kitty!"  
  
Review! Review! Please feel free2makequests!!!! 


	3. Weird Al

Artist: Weird Al Yankovich   
Album: Bad Hair Day   
Title: The Night Santa Went Crazy   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen and after re-reading this chapter...I really wish that I didn't own this idea.  
  
Notes: Since Rogue is so very hard to find a song for she shall be doing a seasonal song. If you have ANY better idea's don't feel shy , I'll prolly make another w/ her , and Lance will be coming up soon and heeeeeeeeeeere's Rogue!  
  
  
Rogue sighed as Kitty giggles, Kitty the girl who picked out this, red , tight fitting "Santa dress". It ended quite a bit north of her knee (she could still bend over with relative freedom) it had white "fur" trimming the hem and the long sleeves.  
  
Red fishnet stockings where her own idea, and she had on black gloves....and of course the Santa hat. Kitty didn't even celebrate Christmas ,Chanukah was already over WEEKS ago so Rogue was Kitty's unwilling Barbie.  
  
She even had her make up changed from her usual purple to what Cover girl called 'Ivory' and her lipstick was now 'Peach'. What was the point in lipstick if it didn't even change her lip color?'  
  
" Do Ah have to go now?" Rogue asked , doubtfully starring at her face in the mirror. Kitty nodded. " Did I really do that bad?" Rogue prepared herself to cast one more withering look of 'Well duh' in her roommate's direction when she saw the real concern and looked back at the mirror. " Nah , ah jus' don't want to go changing my make up all the time. People might think I've gone all... "  
  
Kitty raised her eyebrows. " Preppy? Rogue you know best how much stereotypes suck, besides -" she , pulled the southerner by the arm. "-you're a part of the Xmen, stop being in denial , you ARE prep." Rogue blinked as Kitty giggled again.  
  
They where behind the stage .Rogue blinked. 'Am ah in denial? Is there still a trace of the brotherhood girl in me?' She shook her head. " No." Kitty rolled her eyes. " You think just saying no will get you out of doing this Rogue? It's for charity(A/n: ouch you'd think Jean would feel bad) get your butt out there when the red light is on the center of the stage." Rogue stood by the curtain.  
  
Only then did she remember the song and winced , they'd gotten Fred to play as Santa(A/n: I know Rogue is in a Santa thing but...come on).  
  
The red Light came on...  
  
  
Amanda was still snuggled into Kurt , she was now working on a candy cane.  
She nearly choked on it when she saw the curtain rise and a few people in elf Costumes and Reindeer costumes. Rogue held the microphone.  
  
"Down in the workshop all the elves were makin' toys   
For the good Gentile girls and the good Gentile boys"  
  
After the word Gentile Rogue glanced at Kitty backstage. 'What does Gentile mean anyway?' She thought to herself before making a mental note to ask later and she started walking around the stage.  
  
"When the boss busted in, nearly scared 'em half to death   
Had a rifle in his hands and cheap whiskey on his breath"  
  
Fred thunders towards a little 'workshop' with a pop-gun.  
Covered in empty 'ammo'.  
  
"From his beard to his boots he was covered with ammo (A/n: see?)  
Like a big fat drunk disgruntled Yuletide Rambo   
And he smiled and said, with a twinkle in his eye,   
"Merry Christmas to all, now you're all gonna die!"   
The night Santa went crazy   
The night St. Nick went insane   
Realized he'd been gettin' a raw deal   
Something finally must have snapped in his brain"  
  
Rogue mat the 'crazy in the head' motion with her finger as Feed acted the part , now he was rigging fake explosives to the little workshop stage.  
  
"Well, the workshop is gone now, he decided to bomb it   
Everywhere you'll find pieces of Cupid and Comet   
And he tied up his helpers and he held the elves hostage   
And he ground up poor Rudolph into reindeer sausage   
He got Dancer and Prancer with an old German Luger   
And he slashed up Dasher just like Freddie Krueger   
And he picked up a flamethrower and barbecued Blitzen   
And he took a big bite and said, "It tastes just like chicken!"   
  
Barbequed chicken legs fly into the front row, Duncan eats one. Terran sits back next to him with a black eye , she sits on a piece of chicken.  
  
"The night Santa went crazy   
The night Kris Kringle went nuts   
Now you can't hardly walk around the North Pole   
Without steppin' in reindeer guts"  
  
Rogue said 'guts' with a particular flare , leaning towards the microphone stand. To (nearly) everyone's relief there where no fake guts.  
  
"There's the National Guard and the F. B. I.   
There's a van from the Eyewitness News   
And helicopters circlin' 'round in the sky   
And the bullets are flyin', the body count's risin'   
And everyone's dyin' to know, oh Santa, why?   
My my my my my my   
You used to be such a jolly guy"  
  
A few students in suits with badges that said 'press' held microphone up to Blob.  
  
"Yes, Virginia, now Santa's doing time   
In a federal prison for his infamous crime   
Hey, little friend, now don't you cry no more tears   
He'll be out with good behavior in 700 more years   
But now Vixen's in therapy and Donner's still nervous   
And the elves all got jobs working for the postal service   
And they say Mrs. Claus, she's on the phone every night   
With her lawyer negotiating the movie rights"  
  
Tabitha was Mrs. Claus she was pretending to yell into the phone (each of these things happen in different parts of the stage).  
  
"They're talkin 'bout the night Santa went crazy   
The night St. Nicholas flipped   
Broke his back for some milk and cookies   
Sounds to me like he was tired of gettin' gypped"  
  
Rogue gestures towards a broken table with shattered glass, milk and soggy cookies, making a sweeping motion towards the mess, shaking her head.  
  
"Wo, the night Santa went crazy   
The night St. Nick went insane   
Realized he'd been gettin' a raw deal   
Something finally must have snapped in his brain   
Wo, something finally must have snapped in his brain   
Tell ya, something finally must have snapped... in his brain"  
  
She bowed, and immediately people started cleaning the stage with brooms. She walked off the stage feeling better, moving her hips a bit. For a antisocial girl , she sure liked being in the spotlight. 


	4. She hates Him

Artist: PUDDLE OF MUDD   
Album: Come Clean   
Title: She hates me   
  
  
Notes: Who doesn't think this suits Kitty and Lance's...(break -up)? They where never really together but I guess that just made it worse, I'm re-doing my "In the End" fic for them too, because the song has a (kick ass) remix. Whenever I hear angry white boys I Think of Lance or Pietro.  
  
Rated: PG-13 (for the swearing)  
  
  
Lance came onto the stage , dressed in his standard torn jeans, vest, black t-shirt and fingerless gloves. Since the crowd was afraid of getting their tires slashed they didn't boo , he picked up the microphone, looking into the audience.   
  
  
//  
Met a girl  
Thought she was grand  
Fell in love  
Found out first hand  
Went well  
For a week or two  
Then it all came unglued  
In a trapped trip  
I can't grip  
Never thought  
I'd be the one who'd slip  
Then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie//  
  
Kitty was hauling a bag of 'reindeer parts' from Rogue performance , backstage when she paused, hearing the familiar song.  
Kitty dropped the bag , feeling Rogue's hand on her shoulder. "Kitty..."  
  
//  
She f***ing hates me  
Trust  
She f***ing hates me  
La, la, la, la  
I tried too hard  
And she tore my feelings  
Like I had none  
And ripped them away//  
  
Her eyes weren't focused , her mind traveled back to the fight in the parking lot, with Duncan.   
::" You're nothing but a hood!" His face, looking betrayed then bitter. "That's all I am to you, isn't it?" She looked as shocked as him when she'd said it.::   
  
  
//  
She was queen  
For about an hour  
After that sh*t got sour  
She took all I ever had  
No sign of guilt  
No feeling of bad, no//  
  
Rogue saw Lance look towards Kitty. She flipped him off. " That's crap , and you know it." She mouthed the words to him , trying to get Kitty to Focus, she picked up the bag and led Kitty out back.  
  
  
  
//  
In a trip, trip  
I can't grip  
Never thought  
I'd be the one who'd slip  
Then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie//  
  
He rolled his eyes turning back to the crowd , getting hoots, and he heard what he knew came from Todd " Xgeeks SUCK''  
//  
She f***ing hates me  
Trust  
She f***ing hates me  
La, la, la, la  
I tried too hard  
And she tore my feelings  
Like I had none  
And ripped them away//  
  
Rogue had taken Kitty outback, tossing the garbage bag onto a dumpster lid , kitty was sitting on the cement between a paper bin and the cans. Rogue crouched down , and snapped her fingers in front of Kitty's face, quite a feat with gloves. Kitty looked up. " He aint worth it, and you bettah remember that." Kitty nodded, a cold look coming over her face.  
  
//  
That's my story  
As you see  
Learned my lesson  
And so did she  
Now it's over  
And I'm glad  
'Cause I'm a fool  
For all I've said  
  
She f***ing hates me//  
  
Lance was drawing quite a crowd , Noticing one of Kitty's old friends smiling in a rather 'come hither' way...at him.   
  
//  
Trust  
She f***ing hates me  
La, la, la, la  
I tried too hard  
And she tore my feelings  
Like I had none  
And ripped them away//  
  
Kitty drying off with a offered pocket tissue from Rogue, their breath coming out in clouds during the cold December day. "Rogue..." Kitty began softly. " I want to thank you, you where the only one who didn't hang up the phone when Lance called for me , and you never said anything about him when he was..." Rogue sighed. " Yah know I'm tellin' you this for your own good right? Get over him Kitty. " The brown eye Xgirl sighed. "I guess I already have. It still stings though." Rogue led Kitty back inside, they got their costumes and walked towards the curtains in time for the end of the song.  
  
//  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
Trust  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
Trust  
And she tore my feelings  
Like I had none  
She f***ing hates me//  
  
Lance started walking back stage in time to see Kitty and Rogue walk past. Kitty didn't even look in his direction he shrugged then bumped into Jean who made a face when she saw him. ' Classy Alvers.' She said mentally. He flipped her the birdie and walked outside.  
  
  
  
Review please! I know it kind of sucks , it's not real Kitty + Lance...but come on people those two will never get back together, and as much as I hate to break the hopes of Romy fans, I'd say there isn't a Rogue + Remy storyline coming up either. I could not find the voodoo Chile song, I looked but if you can get me the lyrics' I'll oblige.(I'm talking about a review I got ) oh and in case you didn't know 'flipping the birdie' means to show somebody your middle finger to say f*ck you. Please Review! 


	5. My Click

Notes: Yah Yah I need to update, this one is for Tabitha ,y'all be seeing a bunch of new chapters in your future. The song is slightly altered-Oh Scott will sing something next chappie , I 'm taking out Rogue's chapter after I post Scott's ,hers will be replaced with "something sweet"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Good Charlotte's songs ,or Xmen  
Artist: Good Charlotte  
Album: Unknown  
Title: The Click  
  
The forgotten , slightly annoying girl with upturned blonde hair walked onto the stage ,wearing a baggy black Sweat shirt that said Good Charlotte in strange green letters, her usual jeans and scuffed looking black boots , her hair was slightly messy , and underneath the sweatshirt was a black Tshirt with Smiley face on it. She grabbed the mic , looking at the crowd ,not emitting her usual perkiness , maybe because of the mutant hate in her school.  
//Just because I walk  
Like Obi-Wan Kenobi  
You people talk  
But you don't even know me  
And that's all right  
'Cause I get down with GC  
So I walk on and  
Listen to their CD  
Some people laugh  
They do it just to spite me  
Behind my back  
They don't know what I see  
But I don't care what they say  
I don't need them anyway  
I'll just go about my day  
But anyway//  
  
The whole time she was almost radiating a Apathetic attitude , some people were surprised to see bubbly Tabitha like this . Of course none of them knew she was a mutant ,and that their ignorance and hate was dissolving her once positive view on the world.  
  
//You go out on Friday night  
I'll stay in but that's all right  
'Cause I have found a clique  
To call my own in-crowd  
Out-crowd  
I don't care your crowd  
My crowd  
We can't share  
'Cause I have found  
A clique to call my own  
(Let's go)//  
  
She waved to A group of dark clad teenagers near the stage smiling , nobody had noticed them before ,looming near the stage.  
  
//So come and talk to me  
On my computer screen  
The best years of our lives  
Aren't as easy as they seem  
But when they will look back  
And then we'll have to laugh  
They used to call us names  
Now they want our autographs  
To get the guy and make the grade  
It's all a show  
It's all a game  
And I would lose it if I played  
It's all the same//  
  
She shrugged ,the audience seemed to like the song ,and a bunch of them where singing along.  
  
//So I don't care what they say  
I don't need them anyway  
I'll just go about my day  
But anyway//  
  
Soon Tabitha had a huge following , she was surprised to see a bleary eyed Kitty singing along ,and Rogue joining in , she smiled ,turning back to the crowd.  
  
//You go out on Friday night  
I'll stay in but that's all right  
'Cause I have found a clique  
To call my own in-crowd  
Out-crowd  
I don't care your crowd  
My crowd  
We can't share  
'Cause I have found a  
Clique to call my own//  
  
Now those dark clad thugs were walking onto the stage , she gestured behind her with both her thumbs ,and they took turns with the Mic.  
  
//He says he'll call  
But I know he won't  
(he won't)  
(he won't)//  
  
Who Tabitha was referring too was a mystery to the audience , but they continued in their support for her .  
  
//You go out on Friday night  
I'll stay in but that's all right  
'Cause I have found a clique  
To call my own in-crowd  
Out-crowd  
I don't care your crowd  
My crowd  
We can't share  
'Cause I have found a  
Clique to call my own  
  
I don't care what you say  
I don't need you anyway  
I'll just go about my day  
But anyway  
  
I don't care what you say  
I don't need you anyway  
I'll just go about my day  
But anyway//  
  
She shrugged at the last ' anyway' and a roar of applause came from the audience.  
She walked off stage with the mysterious group of thug like teenagers, Kitty and Rogue casting them curious looks. Tabitha passed Lance without a word ,who was shocked to see her. "Tab-" He didn't get any farther as they walked outside.  
///////////////Review ,I'm thinking of making a Tabitha + Pietro fic what'cha think? What'cha think of the chapter? Please review! 


End file.
